Bienvenue dans la famille
by MercuryV
Summary: [Réécriture de la fin de l'épisode 19 de la saison 4 - L'élément principal est qu'Adam n'est pas mort, la fiction reprend au moment où Sam a été capturé par les goules.] Adam Milligan, le fils caché de John Winchester, est arrivé dans la vie de Sam et Dean. Mais les retrouvailles familiales ne vont pas se dérouler comme prévues..


**Bienvenue dans la famille**

* * *

[Remise dans le contexte : Episode 19 Saison 4 – Dean, Sam et Adam sont réunis. Les évènements s'enchaînent pour le jeune Adam, il apprend la mort de son père, puis il apprend qu'il a deux frères dont il ignorait l'existence et enfin il découvre le monde de la chasse et de toutes les créatures . Mais pas le temps de s'attarder car si les Winchester sont venus en ville ce n'est pas pour des retrouvailles familiales. Ils chassent un groupe de goules qui sont revenus se venger après que le père des trois frères Winchester ait tué leur père quelques années auparavant. Une chasse qui va avoir des conséquences..]

* * *

La situation est plus que critique pour les trois frères Winchester, Sam a été capturé par les deux goules, elles sont sur le point de le dévorer première étape dans leur plan de vengeance contre les Winchester. Les choses leur ont échappé et maintenant Sam est en danger, une situation qui est assez banale dans la vie des Winchester or cette fois un élément nouveau avait fait son apparition. En effet Dean se retrouve contraint d'emmener Adam chasser avec lui, il sait très bien que seul il n'a quasiment aucune chance de sauver son frère. Deux goules assoiffées de vengeance ce n'est pas ce qui a de plus facile à chasser en plus tout seul et pour ne rien arranger accompagné d'un novice. La situation devenait d'un coup beaucoup plus compliquée. Bien que Sam fût d'accord pour initier Adam à la chasse ce n'était pas le cas de Dean, si leur père voulait une vie normale pour lui Dean voulait respecter la volonté paternelle. Néanmoins la vie de son frère était plus importante à ses yeux. Après quelques recherches dans les archives de la ville. Dean n'eut aucun mal à trouver le repère des deux goules, dans une aussi petite ville les lieux potentiels où elles pourraient s'abriter étaient peu nombreux.

Dean partit donc en chasse avec pour partenaire Adam assit sur le siège habituellement occupé par Sam dans l'Impala. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux Dean lui donna à contrecœur une arme pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Visiblement les cours particuliers que Sam lui avaient donnés la veille n'avaient pas encore porté tous leurs fruits, mais bon le temps manquait. Les deux frères se trouvaient alors côte à côte Dean répéta une dernière fois le plan à Adam mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs, ses mains tremblaient c'était la première fois qu'il tenait une arme entre ses mains. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le repaire des goules pour sauver Sam. Le plan que lui et Dean avait répété des dizaines fois en réalité il l'avait déjà quasiment oublié, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Autant dire que la situation ne rassurait pas Dean, mais quel était le plus gros problème deux goules assoiffées de vengeance ne pensant qu'à dévorer Sam ou bien un jeune chasseur novice à peine capable de tenir une arme dans ses mains sans s'évanouir. Dean n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir il fallait y aller.

Dean entra le premier dans la pièce, comme à son habitude il fonça tête baissée. On tire d'abord et ensuite on discute, on change surtout pas les vieilles habitudes. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de tirer qu'une des deux goules se jeta sur lui et fit tomber son arme à terre. Ça commence mal pensa Dean. La seconde en profita à son tour pour l'attaquer, mais évidemment Dean n'avait pas qu'une seule arme sur lui, bien au contraire. Il lui restait son bon vieux couteau anti-démon, espérons que sur les goules il soit aussi utile que sur ces créatures de l'Enfer. Il arrivait tant bien que mal à se défendre face aux deux goules qui l'attaquaient. Mais au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient bien plus fortes qu'il le pensait et pour ne rien arranger le couteau ne faisait que les blesser superficiellement. Jamais il ne réussirait à les vaincre, et pourtant il le fallait.

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait Adam totalement paralysé par ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait étant petit étaient devenus réalité et pire encore il était en train de les vivre. Incapable du moindre mouvement, il restait totalement spectateur du combat que menait Dean face à ces deux goules. Mais outre le choc de vivre cela il était surtout paralysé par le fait que l'une des deux goules qui se tenaient face à lui avait pris l'apparence de sa mère. Sa propre mère qu'il pensait disparue et morte depuis plusieurs jours était juste devant lui à quelques mètres. Bien qu'il sût ce qu'elle était réellement il lui était impossible d'agir, impossible de lui faire le moindre mal, impossible pour lui d'imaginer tuer la femme qui l'a élevé seul depuis sa naissance. Il tremblait de plus en plus ne sachant quoi faire, ne sachant comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir..

Mais il fut rapidement sorti de ses angoisses par les cris de Sam, celui-ci venait de reprendre connaissance mais était toujours ligoté sur la table de la cuisine. Il hurlait à Adam de venir le libérer pour qu'il puisse aider Dean. Adam réagit et se dépêcha de la détacher espérant que lui saurait quoi faire. Mais Sam avait les bras écorchés très profondément et avait perdu une grande quantité de sang, les goules avaient déjà commencé à le torturer pour s'amuser. Tant et si bien que quand Adam le détacha il n'arrivait qu'à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, il titubait et sa vision était trouble. Dans un état pareil comment allait-il pouvoir aider son frère ainé face aux goules ?

Dès que Sam essaya d'aider son frère il se prit un violent coup dans la tête, par l'une des goules. Cela lui fit perdre connaissance, il heurta le sol et son sang se mit à couler avec abondance de ses blessures. Cette odeur de sang attira immédiatement la goule qui l'avait frappée, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui pour tenter de le dévorer. Adam resté à quelques mètres voyant ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à son frère ne put rester sans rien faire. Il accourut tout de suite et plutôt que de tirer avec le fusil que Dean lui avait donné il préféra frapper avec. Une technique plutôt originale et surprenante mais qui eut le mérite d'être efficace. Adam réussit à tuer le monstre en lui fracassant le crâne et ainsi à sauver son frère. Le pire avait été évité. Mais comment avait-il fait ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre son geste, un miracle ? Peu probable. Plutôt l'instinct inné de chasseur, n'oublions pas qu'il est tout de même le fil du célèbre John Winchester. Néanmoins cet exploit ne le réjouissait pas bien au contraire, ses mains ainsi que son visage étaient recouverts de sang. A ses pieds gisait un cadavre avec le crâne réduit en miettes, il n'arrivait pas à ne voir dans ce cadavre qu'une créature assoiffée de sang qu'il fallait éliminer. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la mort, une mort qu'il avait lui-même donnée. Ses pensées se brouillèrent venait-il de tuer pour la première fois ? Etait-il devenu un meurtrier ?

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de prendre conscience de cela ou même d'avoir des états d'âme. Car Dean était quant à lui toujours aux prises avec la seconde goule bien plus forte que la précédente. Celle-ci lui avait déjà infligé de sévères blessures. Dean ne tenait quasiment plus debout, son visage était en sang il n'arrivait plus à se défendre. Il avait atteint ses limites. Dean s'écroula au sol ne pouvant plus rien faire, il était encore conscient mais était totalement sans-défense. La goule s'apprêtait à lui assener le coup final. Dean la regardait, contemplant la mort sans rien dire ou faire pour éviter cela. Etrangement il ne ressentait rien, aucune peur, aucune tristesse, aucun regret. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses deux frères, il détourna son regard de la goule quelques instants. Ils étaient juste derrière Adam au côté de Sam. Sam toujours inconscient et Adam essayant d'arrêter son hémorragie. C'est bon il avait réussi le sang ne coulait plus, un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Dean. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent, était que le temps que la goule le dévore que ses deux frères aient assez de temps pour fuir et sauver leur vie car pour lui tout était fini.

En relevant son visage Adam vit ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à Dean et accourut pour sauver son frère. Encore une fois il ne réfléchit pas, un point commun qu'il avait avec Dean visiblement, tout ce qui lui importait était de sauver la vie de son frère, encore un autre point commun qu'il avait avec lui la famille avant tout. Avec la mort de sa mère Dean et Sam étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas et refusait de les perdre à leur tour. Il se leva et prit son fusil à pleines mains et courut vers la goule. Encore une fois il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, son instinct avait pris le pas sur son esprit. Mais lorsque la goule se retourna il se retrouva face à face avec le visage de sa mère, les yeux dans les yeux. La créature qui avait tué et dévoré sa mère puis ensuite pris son apparence se trouvait là, juste devant lui. Ce moment qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde en réalité sembla durer une éternité pour Adam. Il voulait plus que tout la tuer et lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à sa mère et ainsi sauver son frère. Mais elle avait le visage, la voix, ainsi que l'odeur de sa mère et il s'apprêtait à la tuer. Mais en voyant derrière elle son propre frère, Dean écroulé au sol le visage en sang presque mort. Il n'hésita pas une seconde plus et il la tua comme il l'avait fait avec la précédente goule. Bien que cela lui brisât le cœur il fracassa le visage de sa mère pour sauver la vie de son frère qui passait avant tout désormais. Sa famille c'était eux maintenant.

Une fois la goule morte Adam s'effondra à genoux, à côté de lui le visage de sa mère en sang. La créature était morte mais ce qu'il restait désormais c'était son enveloppe, c'est-à-dire le corps de sa mère. Elle était morte une seconde fois et cette seconde fois c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un mélange de tristesse, de peur, d'effroi, d'incompréhension, de mal-être et surtout l'atroce sentiment d'être devenu un monstre. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop-plein de sentiments et de sensations qu'il avait accumulé depuis ces derniers jours. Découvrir qu'il avait deux frères dont il ignorait l'existence, perdre sa mère dans de si horribles circonstances et apprendre l'existence de tout ce monde qui lui était inconnu toute une facette du monde qui l'entourait et dont il ignorait absolument tout et maintenant ça. C'était trop pour un jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, trop de choses à encaisser, trop de choses à accepter. Tout simplement trop il ne tenait plus, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il avait atteint ses limites.

Sam reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant la scène il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Adam était toujours au centre de la pièce couvert de sang, totalement accablé et incapable de reprendre ses esprits et de se ressaisir. Ce qu'Adam venait de vivre Sam l'avait lui aussi connu mais pas en aussi peu de temps. Lui avait réussi à l'accepter et à l'encaisser au fil des années. Adam lui n'avait eu que quelques jours, il était donc normal qu'il réagisse ainsi. Sam tourna alors son regard vers Dean qui se releva doucement et difficilement, son visage grimace de douleur. Ses plaies étaient profondes et continuaient de saigner. Il était vraiment mal-en-point et ne devrait pas se lever vu son état. Mais dans un tel moment il ne pouvait pas laisser Adam seul en restant en retrait. C'était son frère et comme il l'aurait fait pour Sam il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Il alla tout de suite voir Adam, il l'aida à se relever à son tour et le prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Une accolade affectueuse et réconfortante, tout en restant bien virile comme à son habitude. Car même si Dean ne raffolait pas de ces rapprochements fraternels il savait que bien mieux que les mots cela permettait de soigner les blessures. A ce moment-là Adam sut immédiatement que désormais il ne serait plus seul, qu'il pourrait compter sur ses deux frères pour affronter cela et surtout affronter le futur. Il avait perdu sa mère mais avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Il était évidemment toujours profondément meurtri par ce qu'il venait de vivre mais en regardant Dean il fut immédiatement rassuré. Le regard protecteur et aimant de son grand frère lui fit reprendre pied. Dean lui murmura alors :

_- Bienvenue dans la famille._


End file.
